1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a mounted electronic component, and a method for mounting an electronic component. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic component to be mounted, for example, in a mobile phone, a digital camera, or the like, a mounted electronic component including the electronic component mounted on a substrate, and a method for mounting the electronic component on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic component, one example of a multi-functional electronic component is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838. The multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 is a multi-functional electronic component configured such that, in a chip-type capacitor having conductor electrodes for mounting provided on two facing surfaces, a resistor is provided on an insulating layer surface other than the surfaces provided with the conductor electrodes for mounting, and thereby the capacitor and the resistor are connected in parallel between the conductor electrodes for mounting.
The multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 has been devised for the purpose of providing a multi-functional electronic component having a plurality of mounted components with different electric functions configured as one electronic component.
However, a conventional electronic component such as the multi-functional electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 has been required to be able to be effectively mounted in a limited mounting space in a mobile phone, a digital camera, or the like, for example.